Talk:Atlas
Atlas format: Eg: Eurasia Major city/cantonment; a short description, like what you find in Rise of Legends ... areas are ordered according to: rebels, then major factions (rebels can sometimes be minor factions on the verge of being taken over) Foreign relations: AF - fights with RB, ROV, SAO, DJI, UKTS - peace with Empire and Salviatia SAL - fights with Empire, ROV, SAO, DJI, UKTS, Infantry - not sent to barracks Cars - stables Naval units - not ready Airplanes - set fighters to 0 0 and bombers to 0 2 tanks Patagonia 613 274E 596 270 583 271 572 275W 562 286 561 309 567 316 568 341 578 340 582 314 610 290 Turkestan 158 139 201 117 205 106 214 104 232 103 226 110 226 120 232 122 239 116 270 115 277 131 275 148 255 149 236 144 199 145 193 161 186 163 165 157 613 274E 596 270 583 271 572 275W Vidalia 105 94 100 92 92 88 85 95 76 107 61 103 61 98 71 80 87 75 104 75 126 80 153 70 189 43 204 33 214 34 216 48 206 74 214 104 205 106 201 117 158 139 147 132 143 122 147 118 145 110 146 103 128 94 Madagascar 154 251 156 266 149 268 145 252 NZ 384 305 394 311 388 327 369 342 360 332 369 323 377 315 W Arctic 475 42 488 83 508 85 516 85 531 62 558 63 558 71 584 94 603 87 682 94 690 86 688 80 680 16 612 9 536 15 W Arctic 475 42 488 83 508 85 501 118 479 126 479 162 481 173 476 175 460 144 459 136 467 116 469 91 450 68 414 69 413 62 442 33 459 29 Atlas Cantonment (has supply centre, Salviatian rebels) In Morocco, the sultan has been made a vassal state of the Salviatian government. An attack by Jihadia will not directly involve the Salviatians; the Sultan however has the same units of as the Jihadians, but he also has a few toys given to him as gifts by the Salviatians. Proceed with caution. Tripoli Cantonment (supply centre, Trans-Sahelian rebels) There has been of late much infighting between the tribes who settle this arid land of Africa, and the Jihadians must settle the dispute - in their favour, of course. Iskandariyyah Cantonment Firmly in the grip of the Jihadian Caliphate, Egypt is a key stronghold of Jihadian power on the African continent. Horn of Africa (supply centre, Trans-Sahelian rebels) This scenario was Jihadian territory once, but falling apart - this is a general diplomacy scenario. Guinea - The RB is trying to gain a foothold here. Depending on who you are, you might be helping them or the rebels. Cantonment of Tanzania "The infidel Crusaders have diamond mining operations in this part of the world. Liberate the Africans and replenish our coffers by looting 3,000 metal from their mines. (the AF isn't the only faction, there are others who are seeking to do the same)." (The enemy is a Trans-Sahelian rebel, who has access to AF infantry) Cantonment of Johannesburg "Salviatian agents are attempting to launch a coup to change the South African government, one of the last few democracies in the world. This being a democracy, we should get ready to campaign on behalf of our chosen candidate!" (Playing as Salviatia involves an all-out assault - you need to invade the cities to create a coup. The enemy is a rebel faction) Zimbabwe: Cantonment of Gaborone Jihadia: "There is a desperate battle currently going on between a Muslim minority against AF forces in this region. Although the Muslim faction has been defeated and its cities occupied, the AF has only built some fortresses and airfields. Make contact with the Muslims, whose forces have been forced underground to provide you with supplies, and then destroy all AF airfields." Southwest Africa: Cantonment of Angola (supply centre, Trans-Sahelian rebels) "The ROV is trying to set up a base here, oppressing the locals. Send agents provocateurs into ROV-held cities to get the local populace to rise up, and destroy all ROV-held oil wells, but do not be hasty - the Russians are well-armed." (the ROV has a single city - you have a choice of destroying ROV instllations and dismissing militia found in their buildings to create a town of your own, or you can proceed and destroy the oil wells. However, many of them are heavily armed) Madagascar (supply centre, Trans-Sahelian rebels) "ESL forces have set up a research centre and naval base on Madagascar, and are conducting weapons research on the locals, but have not fully controlled the island. Ally with one of the cities holding out against the Asiatic aggressor, and then destroy all ESL installations; the other cities may antagonise you but neutralising them is not important for now." Nubia: Cantonment of Asmara Jihadia: "A rogue warlord has gone berserk, attacking Muslim tribes in the area. Help defend our brothers in faith from his attacks." Super-units: - Pit Scorpion (Trans-Sahelia) (UKTS and Empire) - Avenger super black disc (Federation) (Federation, Empire) - Velvetclaw walker (useful for attacking buildings and is not completely useless (Horde) (Horde, Jihadia) - Flame Hover tank (RB, Salviatia,) - Vidalia - Tank RX Other special units: - Scout drone (slow flying unit, can't attack but is stealthy) - Scrap trucks (from Age of Darkness) - Imperial Shinobi - Silencer battery (a fort upgrade?) - Power stations and transformer cores (for Horde) - Reanimated Corpse => Undead Ones => Revenants (Revenants are powerful and armour piercing, only capable of being destroyed by fame weapons) - Ogun's Chosen (empowered followers of the smith god, who inspire friendly units and who have a strong anti-building, anti-vehicle attack) - Melee units: thugs, rioters, militia. FACTIONS REVISED 8 major powers - Americans, Aztec, Roman, German, Dutch, Chinese, Russian, Egyptian Colonies: Gabon (RB) - Maya Angola (ROV) - French Morocco (SAL) - Turks India (ESL) - Korean Tibet (free) - Mongols (can't build farms and fields) Indonesia (ESL) - British South Africa (free) - Bantu Australia (ESL) - Persian, no heavy weapons Nova Roma (SAL) - India REBELS Goldstein Brigades - Bantu PIRE - Greeks European Brotherhood - Inca Lord's Resistance Army - Nubian Ejercito Castellano - Iroquois Eritrean Caliphate- Lakota Southern Confederacy - Spanish (rebels cannot do research, have no wonders, and are forever stuck) Daitenka 311 130 304 113 300 122 287 123 277 131 275 148 255 149 236 144 232 158 262 194 274 193 279 182 304 172 326 150 340 128 320 119 256 217W 263 224 278 226 297 213 303 199E Pan-Caribbean 540 227 564 227 578 124 564 143 555 148 521 148 521 168 509 170 479 162 490 190 76 107 50 117 39 121 44 138 27 142 // 29 162 56 154 75 158 91 163 112 161 119 152 98 152 85 154 87 148 98 145 93 137 81 137 81 132 85 122 86 107 Bananistan 139 232 133 238 133 262 102 296 92 297 81 288 74 273 75 224 92 227 101 243 112 236 111 218 118 213 poly 86 107 85 122 81 132 81 137 93 137 98 145 87 148 85 154 98 152 119 152 121 142 147 132 143 122 147 118 145 110 146 103 128 94 105 94 100 92 92 88 85 95 76 107 Bolshoya Vidalia, Eurasia poly 214 34 216 48 354 28 359 61 354 92 311 130 304 113 300 122 287 123 277 131 270 115 239 116 232 122 226 120 226 110 232 103 Siberia, Eurasia - Experimental lab : The Wheat vernalization centre, Vorkuta - - Conscription Centre : Royal Guard Headquarters, Kampala y VIDALIA : - Monument to the Dead : The Black Obelisk, Kronshtadt - Great Statue : The Monument to the Great Leader, Vidalopol - Experimental lab : The Wheat vernalization centre, Vorkuta - Cultural Centre : The Glass Pyramid, Petrograd (St-Petersburg) - Conscription Centre : The "Zvezda", headquarters of the Red Army, Vidalopol. - Deforestation Centre : The Wooden Soviet, Kiji Islands - Commercial Centre : The Great Lighthouse, Sevastopol - Fortified Line : The Black Fort, Brest-Litovsk - Oil Complex : The Komnefta Skyscraper, Vidalopol - Industrial Complex : The Neo-Cubist Tank Factory, Tankograd (Syktyvkar) - People's Palace : The Dom Naroda, Novossibirsk - The Dictator's Palace : The Kremlin, Novaya Moskva (Moscow) - Central Bank : The Great Economic Plan Board, Vidalopol - The Dictator's City : Vidalgrad (Helsinki) - Monument to Victory : The Monument to the Red Soldier, Kiev SALVIATIA : - Monument to the Dead : The Battle of Steyr Memorial, Steyr - Great Statue : The Supreme Salviat's statue, Franz-Heinrich Stadt - Experimental lab : Dr Saubermann's anthropology laboratory, somewhere in the Carpathian Mountains. - Cultural Centre : Maria Laach Abbey, former Palatinate - Conscription Centre : Recrutment Bureau of the Luftwaffe, Adlersberg (Prague) - Deforestation Centre : the Mutant tree, Sauberstadt (Lyon) - Commercial Centre : The Kaufhaus, FHS - Fortified Line : The Captured Black Fortress, Brest-Litovsk - Oil Complex : Synthetic crude facility, somewhere in Bavaria - Industrial Complex : The Glass Factory, Nuremberg - People's Palace : Volkshaus, Salvburg (Hamburg) - The Dictator's Palace : Castle Wolfenstein, near Saarbrücken - Central Bank : the Salviatische Reichsbank, Ehreburg (Chartres). - The Dictator's City : Salvburg y - Monument to Victory : The Triumph Arch, Siegstadt (Paris) y FEDERATION : - Monument to the Dead : The Washington Monument, Washington - Great Statue : Monument to General Custer, New Rumley, Ohio - Experimental lab : Zone 51, Nevada - Cultural Centre : The Empire State Building, NYC - Conscription Centre : Pentagon, Arlington, Virginia - Deforestation Centre : FedWood Building, Seattle - Commercial Centre : The World Trade Center, NYC - Fortified Line : Fort Knox, Louisville - Oil Complex : BP - Exxon - Texaco Building, Austin - Industrial Complex : Coca-Cola factory, Atlanta - People's Palace : Disneyworld, Orlando - The Dictator's Palace : The Blue House, Ottawa - Central Bank : Scrooge McDuck's Vault, Houston - The Dictator's City : President Eden's Ranch, Dallas - Monument to Victory : Statue of Liberty, NYC BOLIVARIAN REPUBLIC - Monument to the Dead : Mayan Pyramid Replica, Chicxulub, Mexico - Great Statue : Cristo Redentor, Rio de Janeiro y - Experimental lab : Academia Nacional, Caracas - Cultural Centre : Estadio Simon Bolivar, Lima - Conscription Centre : Ministero de la Guerra, Tapiocapolis - Deforestation Centre : Tikal Pyramid - Commercial Centre : Museo de la Prosperidad, Tapiocapolis - Fortified Line : Great Fort, Guadalajara - Oil Complex : Refinería Central, Buenos Aires - Industrial Complex : "The Devil's Hole", Potosi y - People's Palace : Central Prison, Tapiocapolis - The Dictator's Palace : Palacio Presidencial, Tapiocapolis - Central Bank : "El Eldorado", Cuzco - The Dictator's City : Ciudad Tapioca's Pre-colombian Architectural Ensemble, Ciudad Tapioca (San Cristobal) - Monument to Victory : Great Pyramid, Tenochtitlan TRANSSAHELIAN KINGDOM - Monument to the Dead : Lawrence Bananius' Mausoleum, Kigali - Great Statue : "The Black Pharaoh", James Bananius' statue, Bangui - Experimental lab : Professor Wafa's Zoological Facility, Kananga - Cultural Centre : Museum of Decolonization, Kampala - Conscription Centre : Royal Guard Headquarters, Kampala y - Deforestation Centre : The Sacred Baobab, Bujumbura - Commercial Centre : The Golden Cornucopia, Kampala - Fortified Line : Harare Fortress - Oil Complex : Solar Towers, Niamey - Industrial Complex : The Metal God Altar, Nairobi - People's Palace : Emancipation Memorial, Lusaka - The Dictator's Palace : James Bananius' Palace, Kampala - Central Bank : The Sphinx Replica, Addis-Abeba - The Dictator's City : Oxford-Upon-Nile (South of Khartoum) - Monument to Victory : The Tribe's Totem, Kampala DJIHADIA - Monument to the Dead : Dome of the Rock, Jerusalem - Great Statue : Caliph Al-Assad's portrait, Gaza - Experimental lab : Centrifuge Complex, Busherh - Cultural Centre : Imam Tower, Cairo - Conscription Centre : The Blue Mosque, Istambul - Deforestation Centre : Green Palace, Alexandria - Commercial Centre : Malwiya minaret, Samarra - Fortified Line : Mossul Fortress - Oil Complex : Burjullah Tower n°1, Riyad - Industrial Complex : Burjullah Tower n°2, Riyad - People's Palace : Hagia Sophia, Istambul - The Dictator's Palace : Al-Assad's Palace, Afghan Mountains - Central Bank : Taq-i Kisra Palace, Ctesifonte - The Dictator's City : Bassorah city centre - Monument to Victory : The Hands of Victory, Baghdad y RISING SUN - Monument to the Dead : Yasukuni Sanctuary, Chiyoda - Great Statue : Bronze Samuraï, Edô - Experimental lab : Tora II prototype facility, Kyushu - Cultural Centre : Todai-ji Temple, Nara - Conscription Centre : Master Satô training arena, Nagoya - Deforestation Centre : Shogun's Bamboo gardens, Tentaï Zu - Commercial Centre : Central Business District, Tentaï Zu - Fortified Line : Baotou Outpost y - Oil Complex : Plasma energy research facility, Sapporo - Industrial Complex : Mining Faciliy, Unsan - People's Palace : Still to be determined - The Dictator's Palace : Shogun's castle, Tentaï Zu y - Central Bank : Imperial Bank, Kobe - The Dictator's City : Still to be determined - Monument to Victory : Dragon Monument, Nagoya